


The Pack:PI Behind the scenes: The Den Tour

by iantosgal



Series: The Pack: Paranormal Investigators [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Behind the Scenes, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, the pack: pi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives the viewers a little tour of their production office (The Den) and Stiles has a few words of warning for the people at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack:PI Behind the scenes: The Den Tour

“What's up guys?” Derek said, pointing the camera at himself and giving a wave. “We just rearranged The Den, AKA our production office, and I thought I would grab one of the cameras and give you a little guided tour of where all the planning goes down and the magic begins.”

Derek turned the camera round to show a large open space with a huge table, covered in laptops, iPads and notebooks, and surrounded by about twelve chairs. A large screen was on one wall with a projector hanging from the ceiling. 

“This is the production office. This is where we all sit down with the research guys and go over possible new locations, eye witness reports and evidence from the latest investigation. If we're lucky right now, we might run into one of the ever elusive researchers. They hate being on camera.”

Derek headed through a doorway and into a room filled with sofas, chairs and beanbags, a big screen TV took up one wall and there were a number of games consoles stored in display case underneath it. 

“This is our relaxation area, or our downtime den as we like to call it. We spend a lot of time here and sometimes production meetings can go on for hours. Everyone needs to take a break every once in a while and that’s where this room comes into play. Honestly, sometimes we just all come over here to watch films and play video games. Even though we spend most of our time together, we still like to hang out together in our down time. It's one of the nicest things about the show is that we genuinely are just like a family and we enjoy each others company.”

“Hey Derek? Who are you talking to?”

Derek turned to face a young, Asian woman who tried to hide as soon she realised he had a camera in his hands. 

“Kira!” Derek cheered, reaching out and taking her arm. He pulled her into a bear hug as he turned the camera round to face them both, laughing when she tried to hide her face in his chest. “This is Kira. She's one of the camera shy researchers I was telling you about. Say hello to the viewers, Kira.”

“Hello,” Kira said, with a shy, awkward smile.

“Kira is one of the newest members of The Pack and she's doing great so far. She's found us the perfect destination for the next investigation.”

“Just doing my job,” she said, with a soft laugh. “Stiles is looking for you. I think he was heading off to the kitchen.”

“Ah thanks. Best go see what he wants,” he said, turning the camera back round and stepping away from Kira. “Bye Kira!” he called, waving a hand to her just in front of the camera. She returned the wave with a laugh and headed towards the production office. “Luckily, the kitchen is the next room on our tour,” Derek said, continuing his commentary. He walked into a moderately sized kitchen which housed a huge fridge, a sink, a few cupboards, a microwave and a drinks fridge completely dedicated to beer. “I promise, we do not drink those whilst we're working. Those are purely for Pack downtime. As you can see, Stiles isn't in here...let's go see if he's in the kit room.”

Derek exited the kitchen and headed down the corridor away from the production office and the downtime den. At the end of the corridor, a door led through to a warehouse type room packed with cameras, monitors, dark lights, EMF readers, digital recorders and all manner of ghost hunting equipment. A window in the door showed that the light was on. 

“Stiles? You in here?” Derek made his way down one of the rows when he paused. A quiet snuffling sound could be heard coming from the next row along. Derek hurried round to the next row and put the camera down haphazardly on one of the shelves. It fell slightly, making the framing crooked. 

Even so, the figure huddled against the wall, arms hugging his knees to his chest as he buried his head into his arms and his shoulder shook, could clearly be seen. 

“Stiles? Baby, it's ok,” Derek said, kneeling beside Stiles and pulling him into his chest. “It's ok, it's ok.”

Derek rocked Stiles gently as he began to sob. Quickly, making sure he kept one arm wrapped around Stiles, Derek grabbed the camera and turned it off. 

***THEPACKPI***

“You sure you want to do this?” Derek asked, framing the camera a little better so Stiles was in the centre. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, nodding.

“Ok. When you're ready.”

“Hey gang.” Stiles took a deep breath and then rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Stiles...”

“I'm ok.” Stiles looked back into the camera, eyes red rimmed but determined. “I wanted to just talk to you guys about what went down at Cal State because at the time it might have seemed like I was pretty blasé about it all but I'm not. I think at the time I was so focussed on keeping Isaac calm and finishing the investigation, I completely ignored how freaked out I was. It was Isaac's first real investigation and he had to deal with a lot. He was thrown totally in at the deep end. I knew we weren't getting out of there for a good couple of hours so my main priority was to make sure _he_ was ok and _he_ could continue. Obviously with his claustrophobia and us being locked in, I didn't want him to run to get out and feel like he was trapped so I needed to keep him calm. It was only afterwards, when we did the analysis with Danny and spoke to my dad about it all that I really thought 'holy shit, we could have died.'”

A slightly choked sigh from behind the camera indicated that Derek had figured this out too. 

“But we didn't,” Derek said, reassuringly. 

“Not this time. Look, basically what I'm trying to tell you is that we do is actually freaking dangerous. You should _not_ go into these places without a professional, preferably an exorcist, and never, ever, alone. I know I'm one to talk, I used to go off on my own and not even tell anyone where I was going. I was lucky. But luck can run out, so don't follow my example.”

“Do as you say, not as you do?” Derek said, with a soft laugh. Stiles smiled.

“Something like that. I'm not saying don't go out looking for ghosts, just do it the right way.”

“Are you gonna be ok when we head up to the Brown Mansion?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, smile still firmly in place. “I'll be fine. We've had a big Pack discussion and we're going to be bringing two more people on board. A hunter and an eighth member to round us out. We want to make it so that we are never in groups of less than four and each one always has either Allison or the new hunter to make sure if another possession happens or another attack, there is always someone in the group that knows what to do to stop it.”

“If we'd had another exorcist there we could have got that thing out of you a lot quicker,” Derek said. 

“And if you'd been in a group of four, you never would have been in that room alone when you were attacked. Someone could have raised the alarm and you wouldn't almost have been strangled to death. God...” Stiles bite his cheek and turned away. 

In a flash, Derek was at his side, pulling him into his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I'm ok. We're all ok,” Derek murmured into Stiles' hair.

“This time. I'm not taking a stupid risk like that again.”

“You say that now, but I know you. Get you back in the saddle, back out on the hunt, and you'll do something crazy to get them to show themselves. You'll still taunt them, still invite them to attack you and other crazy shit.”

“I can stop...”

“I don't want you to. It's who you are. Although I won't lie, I'll sleep better knowing that there will always be someone around to do hunter stuff when things get crazy.”

“I seriously think I've rubbed off on you. There was a time when I had to hold your hand and whisper questions for you to ask when we went out hunting.”

“You can still hold my hand if you want,” Derek said, smiling as he pulled Stiles into a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So who do you think the new hunter is? Who do you want to see as the 8th member of The Pack? There's a couple of polls you can check out and let me know what you're thinking :)  
> [Who's the new Hunter?](http://vote.pollcode.com/27216165)  
> [Who do you want to see as the 8th Pack Member?](http://vote.pollcode.com/94596399)  
> I have an idea of who I'm going to use but hey, I'm open to suggestions :P
> 
> Got a question for The Pack? Want to ask in depth questions about their pasts? What motivates them? Things they've seen? Things that still keep them up at night? Or just want to ask about that relationship you think you spy on the show or how their families feel about what they do or hell, maybe you're just interested in their favourite scary movie?
> 
> Head on over to http://pack-pi.tumblr.com/ and ask away! You'll also be able to find tweets from the team and their loved ones, random little pieces of information on pack members and more!
> 
> Have a question for the author? Sure, you can find me here: http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/ Come find me, say hello, leave me a prompt, go crazy!


End file.
